Romantic
by ratsu
Summary: Ino kesal dengan Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak romantis. Bahkan, datang ke kencan saja Shika selalu telat. Apakah Shika akan bersikap romantis seperti permintaan Ino? Mind to read and review? :D


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own the idea of this fanfiction.

Warning : Canon, typo, cliche, **my first simple romance fiction**.

Genre/Rating : Romance/T.

Summary : Ino kesal dengan Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak romantis. Bahkan, datang ke kencan saja Shika selalu telat. Apa yang dilakukan Shika menghadapi Ino?

Enjoy! :)

.

* * *

.

.

**Romantic**

"_Love is shown through your deeds, not in your words."_

.

.

.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura ceria begitu memasuki toko bunga Ino.

Ino mendongakkan kepala dan menyambut Sakura dengan ceria juga. Ia mendeteksi kabar bahagia dari ekspresi Sakura yang memeluknya.

"Kabar bahagia apa yang kau bawa, _Big Forehead_?"

"Ah, kau tahu, Naruto baru saja mengirimiku buket bunga yang sangat besar! Pasti dia pesan padamu, kan. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

Tatapan mata Sakura berbinar-binar dengan senyum yang tidak juga lepas dari wajahnya. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar bahagia dengan kejutan Naruto.

"Itu kejutan yang sengaja direncanakan Naruto untukmu. Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti tidak akan sesumringah ini sekarang," jawab Ino sambil membetulkan letak bunga-bunga lili putih di vas.

Sakura mengamati bunga mawar segar yang ada di dekatnya. Wanginya yang segar semakin menggenapkan kebahagiaan Sakura. Ia menyentuh kelopaknya yang merah merona sama seperti pipinya saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura. "Apakah dia juga sering memberimu kejutan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Ino tertawa sarkastis. Seolah ada yang lucu dari pertanyaan Sakura itu padahal tidak, sebenarnya Ino hanya menertawakan kenyataan. Dan Ino tidak berusaha menutupi kenyataan bahwa ide memberi kejutan pada pacar mungkin tidak pernah muncul dalam otak jenius Shikamaru.

"Shika sama sekali tidak romantis," jawab Ino pendek.

_Jangankan memberi bunga, datang saat kencan saja Shika selalu telat,_ pikir Ino.

Apalagi untuk kejutan, Shika tidak pernah memberinya kejutan. Mereka juga tidak selalu berkencan setiap minggunya, mungkin hanya dua kali sebulan karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, Ino dengan berbagai misi dan Shika dengan tugasnya sebagai ambassador di Sunagakure. Sebagai pacar, Ino sangat memaklumi kesibukan Shika dan tugasnya yang sangat penting dari Rokudaime Hokage Naruto itu.

Bukannya ia ingin hubungannya dengan Shika jadi mirip pasangan-pasangan seperti dalam film, tapi, ia ingin Shika sedikit lebih banyak memberinya perhatian. Ino tidak minta hadiah meskipun Shikamaru berasal dari klan Nara yang kaya. Ia hanya ingin diperlakukan spesial meskipun cuma sesekali.

.

.

.

Ino mengaduk hot cappuccino-nya yang sudah mulai dingin dan tinggal separuh cangkir. Ia menatap minuman ekstrak biji kopi yang dicampur susu itu dengan sebal. Sudah setengah jam Ino menunggu di coffee shop ini. Belasan kali ia telah mendongakkan kepala tiap pintu masuk terbuka, hanya untuk melihat apakah orang yang berjanji bertemu dengannya disini sudah datang.

"Ah, hei, Ino," sapa Shikamaru.

Suara lelaki yang ditunggu-tunggunya mengejutkan Ino. Melihat wajah Shikamaru, Ino menatapnya dengan cemberut. Sementara, Shikamaru sudah bersiap untuk omelan khas pacarnya yang biasanya lengkap dengan wajah cemberut dan pipi menggembung.

"Shika, ini jam berapa? Kau telat tahu."

Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Shika duduk di kursi di depan Ino dan menarik kedua pipi gadisnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dasar perempuan merepotkan!"

Shikamaru mencomot kue mochi yang memang dipesankan Ino untuk mereka berdua. Itu kue kesukaan Shikamaru. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terlarut dalam percakapan ala dua orang yang baru bertemu. Menanyakan kabar, mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dari diri salah satu, dan bercerita tentang rutinitas masing-masing selama mereka terpisah jarak.

Ino mengamati Shikamaru. Kulitnya menjadi lebih kecoklatan sejak ia sering berada di Sunagakure tapi, ekspresinya masih tetap sama. Ino berpikir apakah Shika juga menunjukkan ekspresi malas yang sangat dirindukan Ino selama berada di Suna. Meskipun begitu, Ino yakin, Shika pasti menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik disana. Setiap malam, ia selalu duduk di jendela rumahnya sambil menatap bulan. Karena ia tahu, Shikamaru suka melakukan hal yang sama. Dan, mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka menatap bulan yang sama, membuat Ino merasa tidak berada jauh dari Shikamaru, merasa pria itu hanya ada sejengkal dan Ino bisa meraihnya kapanpun ia mau.

Dan, selayaknya Ino mengamatinya, Shikamaru juga mengamati diri kekasihnya. Rambut pirangnya yang diurai dan dikepang di samping menimbulkan kesan manis. Mata biru mudanya yang bulat. Shikamaru tahu pasti Ino sibuk dengan misi-misi yang diembannya dari Rokudaime meskipun misi-misi itu bukan misi S-rank yang berbahaya. Selama berada di Sunagakure, Shikamaru juga mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ino menjalani misi-misinya. Mereka selalu menjalani misi bersama, sejak Shikamaru bertugas di Sunagakure, kehadirannya sebagian besar dalam team digantikan oleh shinobi lain. Ia tahu benar, Ino tidak ceroboh dan termasuk kuat sebagai kunoichi tapi, tetap saja, perasaan yang dimilikinya membuatnya masih memiliki kekhawatiran.

Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan saja apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Setidaknya, Shikamaru tahu apa yang membuatnya risau.

"Shika..." panggil Ino.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak romantis sekali, sih?"

Daripada menghakiminya dengan berkata 'Shika, kau ini sangat tidak romantis!', Ino memilih untuk memberinya pertanyaan yang pasti menurut Shika tidak perlu dijawab. Dengan begitu, Shikamaru tidak akan tersinggung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau lihat kan, bahkan Naruto yang katamu konyol itu selalu memberi Sakura bunga. Bahkan, Sasuke yang tidak kau sukai itu sering mengajak Hinata candle light dinner. Dan, Asuma sensei saja sering memberi Kurenai-san bunga. Aku kan juga mau diperlakukan begitu, Shika," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Merepotkan sekali."

"Shika! Kau bisa kan jadi romantis sedikiiit saja!"

Shikamaru tidak menggubris permintaan Ino. Ia menertawakan kecerewetan gadisnya sambil memakan kue mochi dan menyisakan dua buah untuk Ino.

Sepanjang kencan, Shika lebih banyak bercerita tentang kesibukannya selama berada di Sunagakure sebagai ambassador yang jelas sangatlah sibuk.

"Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh hanya kaktus. Kau tidak akan terlalu suka disana," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku jarang melihat kaktus. Mungkin kau bisa membawakan satu untukku, Shika. Pasti kau sudah menjadi orang penting disana dan diperlakukan seperti VIP."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku hampir selalu bertemu Kazekage dan kakak-kakaknya. Aku tidak dekat dengan Kankuro. Pekerjaannya hanya main boneka saja. Aku lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Kazekage sendiri dan Temari-san."

Mendengar yang terakhir, Ino semakin kesal dan tidak menanggapi apapun. Ia masih sedikit sensitif dengan Temari dan bagaimana senpai itu bisa membuat Shika sempat tertarik.

.

.

.

Langit sudah kemerahan saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Bagi Ino, kencan hari ini berjalan menyebalkan dan tidak sesuai harapannya. Ia akan sangat bahagia jika Shikamaru bersikap sedikit lebih romantis atau memperlakukannya sedikit lebih spesial dari biasanya. Ia juga ingin meleleh karena Shika bertingkah romantis. Tapi, sepertinya, Shika tidak peduli dengan keinginannya. _Baiklah, mungkin aku bukan prioritasnya saat ini_, pikir Ino.

Mereka sama-sama menatap langit sore yang didominasi awan-awan jingga. Awan-awan tipis itu berarak dengan gemulai menutupi matahari. Lalu, muncul arak-arakan burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya begitu sore tiba. Mereka bersuara nyaring seiring kepakan sayap yang semakin membawa mereka lebih tinggi di langit.

Bagi Shika, hal sesederhana ini saja sudah menyenangkan baginya, berjalan berdua bersama Ino di bawah langit sore yang dilatari awan-awan jingga. Bahagia untuknya sesederhana berjalan berdua dibawah langit sore. Hanya mereka berdua di bawah arak-arakan awan jingga yang mungkin iri pada kebersamaan mereka. Hanya dia dan gadisnya meskipun tanpa obrolan apapun karena terkadang kesunyian itu lebih menyenangkan daripada untaian kata-kata. Sesekali, Shika menatap Ino dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Sorot matanya bahkan lebih anggun. Tapi, dia masih gadis cerewet yang sama yang dikenal Shikamaru sejak kecil.

Tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali sampai akhirnya Ino memecah keheningan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Shika?"

"Hn."

"Semisal Temari senpai pacarmu, akankah kau memberinya bunga?"

Agak terkejut tapi, Shikamaru tetap menjawab."Ya."

"Oh... Baiklah."

Ino terdiam dan menekan segala kekecewaannya. Andai Shikamaru mau melakukan hal-hal kecil sederhana yang spesial untuknya. Tidak usah sampai memberinya buket bunga besar atau mengajaknya candle light dinner, hal kecil seperti misalnya, datang tepat waktu saat kencan mungkin sudah bisa membuat Ino merasa diperlakukan spesial.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Ino, Shika menggenggam tangan Ino, membuat gadis itu tertahan di hadapan Shika.

"Ino."

"Apa lagi?" kali ini Ino tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya.

Shikamaru menatap mata biru muda Ino. "Aku memang tidak romantis."

"Iya, aku tau, Shika. Aku tidak memintamu menjadi sangat romantis, kok."

"Apa gunanya romantis tapi hubungan mereka tidak jelas."

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memberi pacarku bunga," Shikamaru sejenak dan mengamati wajah Ino. "Tapi, aku tidak akan memberimu yang seperti itu karena bunga bisa layu. Lagipula..."

Shikamaru terdiam, memberi jeda beberapa detik yang terasa lama bagi Ino. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Shikamaru yang menggantung di akhir. Beberapa detik itu bahkan tidak membuat Ino bisa memahami apa maksud kalimat Shikamaru.

"Lagipula apa, Shika?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang setengah memaksa. Ia tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya.

"Lagipula... Kau bukan pacarku, Ino. Kau calon istriku," jawabnya dengan lembut.

Ino tertegun mendengar lanjutan kalimat Shikamaru. Ia seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru barusan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang secara spontan hadir begitu saja.

"Benarkah? Shika kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

Ino memeluk Shikamaru dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang dibalas Shikamaru dengan membelai kepala Ino. Ia tertawa bahagia. Shikamaru bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Ino karena bahkan udara di sekitarnya pun ikut bahagia seiring bahagianya gadis ini. Kebahagiaan yang sama juga menjalar dalam diri Shikamaru.

"Apa gunanya bertingkah romantis kalau hubungan yang kau jalani tidak serius," kata Shikamaru dengan senyum kecil di bibir. Ia membawa Ino lebih dalam pada pelukannya.

"Tunggu aku, Ino. Aku akan cepat pulang lagi," Shikamaru mengecup dahi Ino dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Shika. Cepat pulang, ya," sahut Ino masih dengan senyum bahagia mengembang di bibirnya.

Ino meraih bibir Shikamaru dengan bibirnya sementara ia berjinjit untuk mengimbangi Shikamaru yang lebih tinggi darinya. Shika membalas ciumannya dengan lebih intens dan merasakan bibir Ino tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman itu. Mereka saling mencium di depan rumah Ino dengan matahari sore yang sinarnya menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, readers! :)

Senang sekali bisa menyapa kalian. Saya mengabulkan permintaan salah seorang reviewer-san di fiksi saya sebelum-sebelumnya. Yap, ShikaIno ^^

Semoga pesan saya sampai pada readers-san sekalian dan saya sangat menghargai jika readers-san mau memberi saya hujan respon, review, lemparan sendal (?), lemparan genteng bocor dari rumahnya Stanley Stoner (?), dan kritik. Hehehe

Hontou ni arigatou, ne. Best regards! :D


End file.
